A Fatal Mistake
by marehami
Summary: What if Mabel had to face up to the consequences of weirdmageddon, and what type of consequences would that leave her family
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction friends! Well I am going to be starting one of the most ambitious stories I have ever done. Along the same lines and length as I'll Look After You. One of the few complaints I hear towards the Gravity Falls finale is how Mabel didn't receive any real consequences for the trouble she caused. I thought I would write this story to flesh that out a bit more and try to add some darkness and depth to an already very dark and very deep show. I really appreciate any comments or reviews and please enjoy

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna stay in Gravity Falls!". Those words from her brother tore into Mabel in a way that nearly pierced her heart. Dipper was all she had in the world, and now she was gonna lose him. He was the only thing keeping Mabel sane at this point, and she could not even imagine trying to go through life without him. Sure, his internship with Ford may only be temporary, and he may promise to write and skype and text, but Mabel had seen first hand what devoting your whole life to science could do to a person. Ford hardly ever came up from the basement, and when he did it was to do stuff with Dipper. He had hardly spoken to either her or Stan since coming here. It was in moments like this that she truly did regret not pressing the button and allowing Ford to come here. I mean she did love him, but then again Mabel tried to love everyone, and seeing how stressed and hurt Grunkle Stan had appeared since Ford came broke her heart. She thought that by trusting Stan him happy, that this was what he wanted, and maybe in a way it was, but Ford certainly did not seem to show much appreciation towards either of their contributions.

Mabel sat in her attic room, feeling her face become flush with tears and anger. She allowed a few tears to fall into one of her pillows, but then suddenly she got an idea that she felt would solve all of her problems. She would find a way to show Ford that she would make a wonderful apprentice too, and then she would be allowed to stay in Gravity Falls with Dipper and Stan and all her friends. She knew that her mind was not exactly as prone to science as Dipper's, but Mabel Pines was nothing if not determined to get what she wanted. She suddenly heard footsteps heading up to the attic, and was quickly able to deduce that Dipper and Ford were back.

She rushed towards the door, when it swung open revealing a very excited Dipper "Hey Mabel! You will never believed what Ford and I did today," He started, but before he could even finish Mabel was heading out the door and down the stairs, "I'll talk to you later Dipper, there's something I gotta do!" Mabel called out as she bounded down the stairs and past Wendy and Soos working in the store without so much as a hello.

She walked towards the vending machine, and entered the memorized code (Ford had cautiously given all of them the code in case they ever needed him). She waited patiently for the elevator, all the while it playing in her mind what she would do or say to Ford when she arrived in his lab. She knew that she would have to be at the top of her game if she wanted Ford to give her a chance, but she was confident in herself. She had to be, this was about more than staying in a town she loved so much, this was about saving her relationship from going down the same path as he and Stan.

She entered the lab to find Ford busy at work fiddling with the portal. Mabel didn't have the full story as to why Ford constantly messed with that thing, but she had put a few pieces together in overhearing Dipper and Ford's discussions, as well as her understandings of why retrieving the unicorn hair was so important. She observed Ford appearing to squint at the portal with a hand placed under his chin as people do when they are in deep thought. Mabel thought a good place to start with impressing Ford would be to imitate this. She quietly snuck beside him and copied him perfectly. It took Ford a moment before he noticed the young girl acting as his shadow.

"Mabel, what are you doing here? Do you need help with anything?" Ford asked slightly annoyed, but still trying his hardest to be calm and kind. "No sir Professor Ford, just observing the trajectory of this portal," Mabel said in her most scientific voice and using one of the bigger words in her vocabulary. Ford rolled his eyes, but tried to give her a smile anyways, "that's quite alright Mabel, I would really prefer to...umm...observe the portal by myself right now, so you can just run along and play," Ford said trying to get the girl out of the way, but Mabel was a lot more difficult to get rid of then he bargained for.

"It's ok Grunkle Ford, I like helping you. I can be really useful around a lab you know! I can measure junk, and chart stuff, and bring down cookies and Mabel Juice, you know having even more extra hands around here would make for a lighter load for you and Dipper!" Mabel said finally confessing her true motives. She may be determined, but subtly was something she still had to practice.

Ford looked down at her sympathetically, figuring that Dipper had already told her about his internship offer. He bent down so he was facing Mabel's level, "that's sweet of you to offer Mabel, but no offense you really are more trouble than your worth," he said, realizing his wording was harsh, but not knowing a better way to say it. Mabel's eyes began to fill with tears, "what...what do you mean? I...I helped you find the unicorn hair! That was useful wasn't it? Why can't I help you too!?" she asked.

Ford began to get irritated at the girl's persistence, "Why...You want to know why? Because if you and my stupid brother had not messed with the portal in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess! You had no right to trust him! Mabel he has lived his whole life as a con-artist, and yet by trusting him you have placed all of us in very real danger! You really think that flimsy net will keep Bill away? He will find a way in and when he does the amount of damage he will have on this town and the world at large will be unmeasurable!"

Mabel was a combination of heartbroken and outraged at Ford's words so she shot back, "Grunkle Stan only worked and slaved over this portal, because he loved you so much and wanted you back! and I trusted him, because that's what you do when you love someone, but...but I do regret not pressing that button. I wish...I wish you never came here! You have taken everything from me! My brother is leaving me to live his life locked up in a basement without any human contact besides you! and sometimes...sometimes I hate you for it!" Mabel shouted tears streaming from her face. She instantly regretted her words when she saw Ford's face.

Ford was hurt, but if he had to hurt he was gonna make Mabel hurt as well. He spoke clearly and calmly making sure Mabel knew that he meant it, "I hate you too, I hate what you and my brothers foolishness and ignorance has done...I wish you had pushed that button, because then I would know that there was actually a brain in there instead of an ignorant and stupid little girl," Ford said. That broke Mabel down into sobs, and Ford had to admit he felt bad. She was just a child and he was the adult, but he didn't act like it just then. He instantly attempted to resolve the damage he had done. He reached out a six finger hand to Mabel, "sweetheart...I...I'm sorry...come here." he said gently. It was too late, Mabel dashed as fast as she could up the elevator and her eyes were so filled with tears she could hardly see anything. She grabbed the backpack by the door, hoping it would have supplies if she had to stay out awhile. She rushed out the door not even noticing Stan in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfic friends! I was really touched by how many of you have already followed/favorited/reviewed my latest story. I think it could be something really special by the time it's finished. I just wanted to take this opportunity to let you guys know what you can expect out of these next few chapters. I want to briefly create my own account of the events of weirdmagedon, however because I am going through this from mainly Mabel's account several parts will be skipped and glossed over, and other parts will be rewritten entirely. I am assuming you have all seen the actual episode, so this is me taking some creative liberty with it. That's what fan fiction is all about after all. Thanks so much you guys, and please enjoy!

"Mabel! Pumpkin, come back!" Stan called as he watched helplessly as the young girl ran into the woods as fast as her legs would carry her. Stan wanted to help her, but he also knew he needed more information on what had happened before he could properly comfort her.

"You guys know what's eatin Mabel? She seems pretty upset," Stan said looking towards Soos and Wendy for answers.

"Not sure, last Soos and I saw her she was heading down to that weird basement/layer place to talk with your brother," Wendy said plainly. She did not have much knowledge of Ford and his goings on in the basement outside of what Soos tried to explain to her, and to be honest that just made things more confusing then they were.

Stan buried his head in his hands. He could only imagine what Ford had said to get his poor niece so upset, but he knew that whatever he said it had to be pretty bad for Mabel to be this broken up. "I'm gonna go down there to give him a piece of my mind," Stan said as he marched towards the lab like a man on a mission.

Meanwhile, Mabel was running so fast with tears clouding her vision that she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She didn't even know why she was running, she was just determined to get away. Away from her brother, away from Ford, and most of all away from the future. She finally settled under a large pine tree after all the energy had been drained right out of her. She sat down and immediately pulled her sweater up over her head to enter "sweater town" where things could be simple if only for a moment. She sat there for a long moment until she heard a familiar voice coming towards her.

"Well if it isn't my dear friend Mabel Pines," said the kindly voice of Blendin Blandin. Mabel looked up from her sweater with tears still streaming down her face. It took her a moment to recognize him through the tears.

"Oh Blendin! It's been awhile, how've you been?" Mabel asked innocently, voice still shaking wildly.

Blendin smiled as he knelt down next to her, "forget about me dear, what's troubling you? Where is that sweet smile I know?" he said sympathetically.

"Time trouble ironically, I don't know if I want to turn back time, or keep time still. I just know I don't want time to keep going like this," Mabel said wiping her tears on the sleeves of her sweater.

Blendin smiled at her, "well dear, you are in luck. Time happens to be the one thing I can control, and after all you and your brother have done for me I feel it would only be fair to help you out,".

"Really? Do you mean it?" Mabel said, her eyes suddenly brightening up significantly. "That would be amazing!" She said hugging Blendin.

Blendin gave her a tender pat on the back, "of course, dear. Of course, I do have one favor. Would you mind opening that backpack? There is something in there I want, and I think a little tradsie would only be fair. After all, time is a valuable thing, and I am putting a lot at risk here," he said with a grin.

"Of course! You can take whatever you like!" Mabel said. She wasn't thinking logically, only with her heart, and her poor heart was already broken, so this seemed to be the only way to mend things up again. She began taking out objects one by one until she found the rift.

"That! I want that!" Blendin said, trying not to sound too eager. Mabel looked at him for a moment, and then at the rift.

"Sure, I don't even know what this is, but take it. It looks like a lava lamp to me," she said tossing it over to him.

Suddenly Blendin let out a horrifying and familiar laugh, as wind began to howl in the trees. It was in that instant Mabel realized she had made a grave mistake. She lunged for the rift back only to be stopped mid-air in time for Blendin to reveal his true identity, "NOOOOOOO" she screamed, but before she another thought or make another move her world went dark.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" Stan shouted at Ford in the basement. Stan had never been more angry at his brother than he was now. "I didn't even want you involved with either of the kids! That was our deal Ford, and now not only are you tryin to separate em' but you have the nerve to call a child stupid? Ford these are kids we are talkin about! Do you have any idea how sensitive Mabel is about this stuff? And now you've gone and upset her!" Stan said fuming.

Ford looked ashamed and concerned, "Stanley, look I know what I said was wrong, but in a way I'm right. Neither of you know how to think logically and that has put us all in very real danger," Ford said. It was true that he was ashamed of what he said to Mabel, but he was also trying to look out for everyone's safety.

"You know genius, your real bright when it comes to books and stuff, but when it comes to caring about people as people as opposed to means to an end your a real idiot," Stan said. He had to admit when he found out what Ford had said it felt more like he had spoken those words to him. He knew he wasn't as book smart as Ford, just like Mabel wasn't as book smart as Dipper, but Stan had been around long enough to know that it takes all kinds of smarts to make the world go around.

Ford was just about to respond when a horrific noise from outside interrupted his thoughts. His mind raced, something within him told him this was it. Bill was here. His eyes got small and his facial expression changed from one of genuine emotions to one of cold seriousness. It was a look Stan knew all too well. "What's that sound Ford..."

"I must find Dipper right away," Ford called as he began to run off. Stan called after him, "What about Mabel? She's out there!" Stan cried. "I haven't the time Stanley, you go find her and bring her back to safety now!" Ford called as the elevator shut on him.

A hundred thoughts crossed Stan's mind as he rushed out of the lab towards the ever darkening outside world. What was going on? How did Bill get through? Was Mabel in danger? Was Ford putting Dipper in danger by involving him? Stan didn't know where to begin with his fears, but he did know he had to act fast for the sake of Dipper and Mabel's safety.

When the elevator finally made it up to the ground floor Stan looked around frantically for Soos and Wendy only to find them already gone. He was concerned for their safety, but right now he had to find Mabel. She was out there alone and probably frightened beyond measure. The thought made Stan sick to his stomach, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he rushed out the door and began calling frantically into the suddenly dark and terrifying world for Mabel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fanfic friends! These intros are going to get shorter as the story goes on, because I don't think they will be necessary. Tonight's chapter is probably gonna cover a lot, and some of it may feel a tad rushed, but keep in mind we aren't really at the meat of the story yet. I want this story to be long, but not unreadable lol. As always your reviews and follows give me life, thanks you guys!

When Mabel awoke she could hardly believe her eyes. All around her was everything her heart could imagine. There was glitter and every color she could imagine (and even a few she didn't know existed). It seemed to be a world tailored to make her happy. She couldn't remember what had happened, or how she got there, but she knew she wanted to stay.

She got up and began exploring her new surroundings, delighted to find a desk with a name plate reading "Mayor Mabel" with an official looking cushion chair. She sat down and after a quick spin in the chair (she couldn't resist) she settled in, "boy if Grunkle Ford could see me now, he wouldn't say I was a stupid little girl anymore," she said smugly.

Suddenly she felt a twinge of sadness run through her. It wasn't anger at her Grunkle's words, though they still stung her when she thought about them. It was a longing for her family, on first glance this place looked like it had everything she could ever desire, but she didn't have what she valued most. The people that made the town so special. The people who loved her and she loved back. She realized in that moment that while she was afraid of the future, losing those people was her greatest fear.

Right then and there she decided she wanted to leave, but just as she began to head for the door a tall, slender man entered her office. "Well well well if it isn't our dearly beloved Mayor Mabel, isn't this land everything you ever dreamed of Madam Mayor," he said with a sly smile.

Mabel smiled at him in her usual naive, but loving nature. "Oh hello there! You must be one of the townsfolk! This town is very nice, but I'm afraid you will have to find a new mayor. I really do need to get back to my family and friends," Mabel said as she attempted to exit.

Suddenly the man began to get angry and his eyes began to glow a horrifying yellow, "oh no you don't you little brat! I gave you everything you wanted, and you still can't be grateful. I'm afraid we simply can not have that," he said as he cornered Mabel against the bed she had awakened in. He gave a little snap of his fingers and Mabel was out cold yet again.

She awakened sometime later when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up, for a moment she thought it was Stan or Ford, but as her eyes began to slowly open she recognized the form of Soos.

"Soos?" she whispered as she began to fully awaken.

"Hey hambone, don't you worry, we're gonna get you out of here," he said comfortingly.

That's when Mabel fully regained cognition to notice Dipper and Wendy trying to hold back the door. She smiled as she simply waved her hands and illuminated the room from it's dark and dim dungeon like setting, to the bright and colorful Mabel land that made her so comfortable. "It's ok you guys, now that your here everything is perfect," she said with a warm smile.

The trio looked at each other in confusion until Dipper finally spoke up, "Mabel what the heck are you talking about? We can't stay here!"

Mabel gave his arm a gentle punch, "of course we can Dipper, we will be safe, well taken care of…..and fed," she added as she noticed Soos chomping down on one of the waffle guards. "Best of all we'll have each other…..wait where are Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?" she said, realizing it wouldn't be paradise without them.

Dipper's eyes went dark, "Mabel something awful has happened in Gravity Falls," he said grabbing his sister's hands tenderly. "Bill's come back, and Ford was turned into a gold statue….as for Grunkle Stan, he's going crazy searching for you," Dipper said sympathetically.

Bill, it all suddenly came back to Mabel. She remembered the devilish look in her capture's eyes. She remembered Bill disguising himself as Blendin, and worst of all she remembered what she'd done.

"Mabel, sis are you ok?" Dipper asked noticing the grim look in his sister's eyes.

"I'm fine, but….but we've got to get out of here now!" Mabel said.

Dipper had to admit he was surprised. Mabel never had that sense of urgency in her voice before, and with a world entirely catered to her needs it didn't seem like her to just want to abandon it. She was right of course, they did have to get out of here. He decided to look at Mabel's sporadic responsibility as a blessing.

He and Mabel led the way with Soos and Wendy trailing behind them. Upon exiting the tower sirens began to blare, and the bright, happy world turned dark and threatening. Mabel immediately rushed towards a giant Waddles in the center of town. The four of them climbed onto his back, and as the security began to pursue them Mabel ordered the pig to run. He rushed out like a streak of lightning carrying the four of them on his back. Like a brave swordsman Mabel grabbed a giant sewing needle and with a mighty lead from Waddles broke through the bubble prison.

Upon landing Mabel felt her heart sink as she saw the destruction Bill caused the town….the destruction she had caused. It was enough to break her down into tears as she collapsed onto the cold hard ground.

Dipper put his arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her, "It's gonna be fine sis….we beat Bill before and we are going to defeat him again,"

Mabel took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. Dipper couldn't know what was breaking her down. "We need to find Grunkle Stan, we won't be able to save Grunkle Ford without him,"

"I think we can," Wendy said sneakily.

"Well I still want to find him….I want to know he's ok," Mabel said terrified.

The four of them walked through the wasteland that used to be their town until they reached the Mystery Shack. It was the only place in town that didn't look like it had been touched by the chaos. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day where the Mystery Shack was the nicest place in town," Wendy said.

Coming from Wendy that would normally be sarcastic, but there was a touch of sadness to her words. It crushed Mabel to see that this town was totally demolished almost beyond repair. She had never felt like Ford was more right about her than now. She was a stupid girl indeed.

The four of them cautiously approached the shack, and kicked in the door, fully prepared to possibly do battle on the other side. What they found on the other side of the door was something that both relieved and destroyed Mabel at the same time. Seeing the towns people of Gravity Falls appearing to be straight out of a war zone. A war that she had caused.

At the center of it all was Grunkle Stan. Dipper and Mabel instantly rushed to him and collapsed into his open arms. The three of them shared a deep embrace, finally finding a moment's peace. All three of them being fully aware that this was simply the eye of the hurricane. A moment of quiet before the worst of the storm.

After exchanging grateful "I'm so glad your safes" and "I was so worried about you's" Dipper climbed on the top of a pile of supplies waiting to deliver his plan of attack, when Mabel stopped him.

"Mabel you know how this goes….I give the logical speech and then you motivate the crowd" he explained patiently.

Mabel took a very deep breath, "actually bro this time I have a plan,"


	4. Chapter 4

"No offense sis, but I think I should come up with the," Dipper started to say.

"Hey! If my wifeau says that she has a plan then she has a plan!" Gideon shouted from thee crowd.

"Ummm I appreciate the support Gideon, but I'm not your wifeau…." Mabel answered gently.

"I know my sweet, but I'm gonna try my best to become the type of guy who is worth being loved by you," Gideon said as he winked at Dipper.

"As I was saying…. our main objective has to be rescuing Ford, we can't get rid of Bill without him," upon hearing this Stan turned his back, having zero interest in saving his perfect brother.

"Grunkle Stan….we can't do this without you, will you please help us?" Mabel said. Her chocolate eyes staring straight into his soul. Stan Pines considered himself a strong man, who was hard to break down, but no matter what he could not say no to that girl.

"Alright pumpkin, what do you have in mind?" he asked. Mabel immediately got everyone in the room into a group huddle and told them her plan. Dipper had to admit it was a pretty well thought out plan…at least the part he knew about.

The team began to assemble all the needed supplies for the confrontation with Bill; food, water, and plenty of household weapons (Mabel meant what she said…they couldn't do this without Stan and his endless supply of weapons). The team moved forward towards the center of town where Bill was holding Ford and the other townspeople hostage.

"Hey Mabel, remember when you said we needed a distraction for Bill? Got anything in mind?" Dipper asked.

"Leave it to me bro, just worry about freeing Ford and the others, and we will go from there," Mabel said. She sounded confident and sure, but there was a twinge of somberness in her voice. Dipper couldn't put his finger on it, but he figured at worst she was just tired and stressed with everything going on.

"Well…. It looks like old shooting star has sent in a Calvary to try to take me, quite a leader you guys got there….I don't suppose she's told you," Bill started.

"CAN IT YOU GIANT DORITO OF DOOM….LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! This is between you and me now!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel what is he…?" Dipper started.

"NO TIME DIPPER! GO FIND FORD! NOW! EVERYBODY! GO! I'VE GOT BILL!" Mabel said with a sense of determination Dipper had never known before. He gave Mabel one last glance before leading the rest of the army into the triangle prison that held their loved ones.

"Well I'll be, the flaky little shooting star is wanting to take some responsibility for a change? That's cute girlie…real cute," Bill said.

"Leave the town alone, it's me you want. This is all my fault," Mabel admitted as tears filled her eyes.

"Awww this is so sad, let me play a sad song for you on my violin," Bill said pulling out an actual violin and playing a tauntingly sad tune at Mabel. Suddenly his eye turned a devilish red as he grabbed Mabel and clutched her tightly in his arm.

"Mabel!" Dipper called as he looked out at her from the pyramid he was attempting to climb to reach Ford at the top.

At that moment Mabel pulled a spray can from seemingly nowhere (turns out her beloved skirts held handy pockets for keeping such things).

"That's my girl!" Stan shouted as he continued helping Dipper up to pull Ford out of the pyramid in hopes of turning him back from his golden form.

Bill screeched and waved his arms wildly in pain, while Mabel held on for dear life. "You little brat! I only have one of those you know!"

"I know," Mabel said with a grin.

Meanwhile the others had managed to free Ford and everyone else. The reunions of everyone with their loved ones were very heartwarming (especially Blubbs and Durland). The hugs were plentiful and for a moment everyone's hearts were full.

"Dipper! My boy you did it!" Ford said picking Dipper up in a great hug.

"Actually….it was all Mabel's idea," Dipper admitted. As much as he wanted Ford to be proud of him he knew it was wrong to take credit for something his sister had done.

Ford let out a hearty laugh, "Oh Dipper my boy, that's a good one!"

"The kid's serious you dope…look," Stan said pointing out at Mabel clinging to Bill's arm while he still continued moaning in pain over his eye.

"There's not a moment to lose," Ford said as he began drawing a great circle with symbols on them. He helped the group assemble and discover their symbols. Some were quite obvious such as Dipper's pine tree and Robbie's t-shirt, while others such as Wendy and the ice bag took a bit of creativity. Finally only one symbol remained, the shooting star.

At that moment Bill regained the ability to see out of his eye and with Mabel still in his grasp walked over to where everyone was, "oh look shooting star, everyone is doing an arts and crafts project, but it looks like they need you….I just hope considering _everything_ they will still want you to play a part," he said in a condescending voice.

"Leave her alone! The girl ain't done anything to you!" Stan shouted.

"You are absolutely right old man….the girl hasn't done anything to me, but just look at what she's done to _you,"_

Mabel had tears in her eyes as she looked down at everyone she loved. They were battered and bruised, and the town as everyone knew it was gone, and it was all because she was selfish and ignorant just like Ford said. At that moment her eyes caught a glimpse of the memory ray gun in Ford's pocket. She knew then and there exactly what she had to do, she only hoped Ford would when the time came.

"You're right Bill, everyone needs to know what I've done," Mabel said allowing a few stray tears to flow. Dipper looked up at his twin and best friend trying to figure out what on earth she was talking about, all his life he had been able to read her pretty well, but this time he was stumped.

Bill laughed a mighty laugh as he ascended to the height of Gravity Falls, right between the two cliffs that resembled an alien spaceship, "All right, shooting star the whole town is listening…mainly because they don't have a choice!"

Mabel took a deep breath and looked out upon the town full of people she loved so much. "Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about this….believe it or not this nightmare started, because someone loved you all so much. I…I caused weirdmageddon. I am the one who set Bill lose on this town," she said hanging her head in shame.

An audible gasp could be heard from everyone in town, what broke Mabel the most was the look of betrayal on her brother's face. "I know that I did something really wrong, but I swear I never knew this would happen. This all happened, because I didn't want to leave you guys, and grow up, and I didn't want my brother and best friend to leave me," she continued as Dipper clutched his hat to his heart like he often did when sad.

"I know now though that responded to your fear with more fear never causes anything, but trouble…and I'm ready to take responsibility for what I have done," she said as she suddenly took out her spray can yet again, and poured every last ounce of it into Bill's eye.

"Oh c'mon again!" Bill said shouting in pain.

"Grunkle Ford! The memory gun! Shoot him now!" Mabel shouted as Bill waved the hand with her in it wildly.

At that moment Ford understood what Mabel was asking him to do, and no part of him wanted to do it. He _knew_ what would happen to Mabel when he did, and suddenly he felt a giant wave of regret for all he had said and done to the girl. He only hoped that she could forgive him. With tears flowing down his cheeks his was able to aim directly at the center of Bill, and in that moment he vanished into the ether, but when he did Mabel began to plummet towards her doom.


	5. Chapter 5

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed off the top of his lungs. At that moment and without a word Stan jumped from the side using his own grappling hook (he had grabbed it from the shack as soon as this nightmare had begun). By the time he was finally able to reach her she had hit several rocks along the edge of the cliff. Stan held the near lifeless form in his arm as they slowly descended downward.

By the time they reached the ground an emergency crew was already waiting to try to aid the young girl. They had been near the scene aiding others during the time of chaos, but after Ford erased Bill the sky had cleared and now it appeared as if nothing had happened in the tiny town.

"MABEL! MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he slid down the last bit of rock to where Stan was bent down holding her tightly. Dipper rushed towards her, but Ford put two six-fingered hands on his shoulders holding him back.

As Stan held her head steadily he could feel blood pouring out the back of her head. Stan was terrified. He couldn't lose this girl, he just couldn't. He allowed a few tears to freely flow as they loaded Mabel into the ambulance, but quickly dried them before he got into the ambulance with her.

"Wait for me!" Dipper called, "I gotta go too, you've got to let me go to!" he pleaded with the paramedic.

"I'm sorry kiddo, only one other person in here at a time, I promise we will take good care of her," the paramedic said forcing a smile to come across her face to try to comfort the young boy.

"Stan! Stan I have to go too!" Dipper pleaded.

Stan looked at him with tears in his eyes, "kid you better go with Ford and just meet us there, I promise I will take care of her. I promise Dipper," he swore as the ambulance closed on them, leaving poor Dipper in the dirt.

The medics immediately started hooking Mabel up to all types of machines and I.V's to try to keep her alive. The whole time Stan held her hand as tight as he possibly could, before long he heard a rhythmic beating from a heart monitor. This allowed him to relax ever so slightly. He at least knew she was still alive, he just had to do everything in his powers to keep her that way.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel whispered ever so softly.

"Hey pumpkin, I'm here, it's ok your gonna be ok," Stan said. His voice was filled with concerned, but at the same time he was trying hard to keep himself under control for her sake.

"Is Bill gone? Is everyone safe?" she asked gently.

"He's gone sweetie, and he's never coming back. Everyone is safe now," he said reassuringly.

"Grunkle Stan I'm so sorr…." Mabel began.

"Shhhh" Stan said putting one finger over her mouth. "It's ok pumpkin, everything is ok. You just have to save your strength now, everyone is wanting you to get better soon, because everyone in this town loves you so much," Stan said stroking the girl's hair, as donated blood flowed into her to try to replace the blood she had lost.

"Grunkle Ford was right about me. I am ignorant and too impulsive….I'm still glad I trusted you though," Mabel said as she clung tighter to her Grunkle's hand.

Stan felt more tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't show them. "Mabel, you are not ignorant, and you are one of the single bravest people I have ever known, and I don't ever want you to forget that ok?" Stan said gently.

"I won't Grunkle Stan," she said. "I'm so tired Grunkle Stan," she said as her head fell back and her eyes began to close.

Stan squeezed her hand tight. "I know you are pumpkin, but you can't sleep just yet, please don't close your eyes on me yet," he said pleadingly.

Mabel's eyes opened again, as she tried to obey her Grunkle's wishes, "you'll stay with me won't you Grunkle Stan?"

"I ain't leaving your side pumpkin, you and me are a team remember? We're the spirited twins of the family, that means we've gotta stick together," he said confidently.

At that moment one of the medics motioned for Stan to come near the front of the ambulance to speak to him. He glanced at Mabel and promised he would be right up front and that he would be back as soon as he could.

"Sir I don't know how to tell you this, but her vitals are extremely low. We aren't sure there is much we can do to save her at this point, the damage from her fall was very severe…" the medic said. He was unable to even look Stan in the eye as he spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO? YOU'RE A DOCTOR! IT'S YOUR JOB TO MAKE HER BETTER!" Stan said, trying to yell while controlling his volume, so Mabel wouldn't hear him.

"There is a surgery we could try, but it's risky…"

"THEN PREP FOR IT AND DO IT!" Stan said, "IF I HAVE ANY SAY WITH IT THIS GIRL IS GONNA LIVE 100 YEARS!"

The medic nodded, and radio-signaled in to the hospital, so they would be ready to take her back as soon as they arrived. Stan walked back to where Mabel was and resumed holding her hand as tight as possible.

"Listen pumpkin, when we reach the hospital they are gonna take you back and give you some medicine to help you get some sleep, and when you wake up me, Ford, and Dipper will all be there for you, and you'll feel much better," Stan said trying to calm both her and himself at the same time.

Mabel looked as though she was deep in thought, but then finally she looked up at them, "Grunkle Stan….if I don't wake up, will you please let Dipper and Ford know I love them?"

"Don't you dare talk like that! You are gonna wake up and be just fine!" Stan said as tears started flowing afresh. Mabel gently used her hand to wipe them away. Stan was ashamed, he should be comforting her, not the other way around.

"Please listen Grunkle Stan….Please tell them I love them, and if I do die I have always wanted my organs donated….I know it's gross, but I want something good to come out of this mess. I just want you to know. I want to stay in Gravity Falls, and by that I mean be buried here…who knows this town is just strange enough that maybe I will come back as a ghost," she said with a laugh.

Stan knew there was no need arguing with the girl, so he just nodded as more tears flowed. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Mabel smiled "I love you Grunkle Stan," she whispered. There was a heartbreaking sense of finality in her words.

"I love you too Mabel," he said gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Just writing in to let you know that this will be a shorter chapter, but I will have another one out tomorrow! Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks you guys!

Once they arrived at the hospital the medics wheeled Mabel back towards the OR with Stan walking right alongside Mabel holding tight to her hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come back here," the surgeon said as he prepared to wheel Mabel past the double doors.

"Just give me one minute, please!" Stan said as he bent down to look Mabel directly in the eye, "I promise I will be right there as soon as you come out of this Mabel, please fight for me pumpkin. I know you can….you have been a fighter sense the day you were born, remember how I told you how you literally came out and slapped the doctor? You were always my little fighter, and always will be," he then lifted the fez off his head and placed it on Mabel's chest.

"Grunkle Stan, what's this for?" Mabel asked.

"I promised you in that ambulance that I ain't leaving your side, and this is my way of keeping that promise," Stan said with a wink, as he gave Mabel's hand one final squeeze and hesitantly allowed her to be wheeled away. As the doors closed behind him he stayed where he was for a long moment just staring into the endless void. He finally collapsed to his knees and allowed himself to break down briefly. He put up this front as a strong and tough guy, but the truth was that girl turned him to jelly, and the thought of her not coming out broke him deeper than he felt could ever be mended.

At that moment Ford and Dipper came running in, "Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper called, when he spotted Stan on his knees he ran over, "Grunkle Stan, where's Mabel?" Dipper asked, his voice full of concern.

Stan turned and locked at the boy, his face full of remorse and regret, "she's in surgery now,,,they say it's risky, and…and she may not survive this," Stan said broken, but honestly.

Dipper looked like his world was shattering around him, "but…but the doctor's are going to make her better….that's why they are doctor's," Dipper said, while holding his chest in a near panic attack mode.

"Now hold on squirt, we aren't doing Mabel any good by thinking of the worst case scenario, that's not how Mabel would want us to think," he said coming to his feet and leading Dipper over to the chairs in the waiting area. Ford was already seated at one, so Stan placed Dipper on the chair in between them, he had no interest in being near his brother right now, After all, if he had kept his promise and left both kids alone none of this would have ever happened.

The three of them sat in awkward silence for a long time, until finally Ford spoke up. "You know as sad as this is, it was the only way to stop Bill,"

Dipper turned towards his mentor and hero and stared at him as if he was really seeing him for the first time in his life. "What do you mean? Are you saying that she deserved this? She is a kid! _I'm a kid!_ You…you put so much on everyone who tries to get close to you! You have a brilliant mind Grunkle Ford, but…but sometimes I think you need to grow a heart!" Dipper said as he flew out of his chair and began pacing back and forth trying to calm himself.

Ford looked like he wanted to say something, but for the first time in his life he didn't have an answer. He kept replaying what very well might be his final conversation with Mabel in his head. He thought about the horrified look in her eyes when he had told her of all the danger she put the town in, and the tears that streamed from her eyes as she ran away from him. He knew that words could not be taken back, but he only hoped he would have the chance to replace those cruel words with kind ones.

Ford looked over at his brother who looked so broken. Ford knew that Stan cared about the kids, but in all the years he had known Stan he had never known him to care about something so much.

Ford knew he had to say something to break up the tension, but like Dipper had said Ford was a man who thrived living in the worlds of books and numbers. When it came to relating to other people he was pretty darn poor, but Stan used to be the easiest person in the world to talk to, that couldn't have changed too much.

"You know it was the only way I could defeat Bill….I mean Mabel was technically correct, it was her burden to bear….."

"I DON'T BLAME MABEL STANFORD," Stan said turning his back on his brother.

The waiting room was filled with this tension for what felt like an eternity. No one wanted to speak to each other, and at the end of this crisis the family seemed more divided than they ever had been.

Suddenly the head surgeon emerged from the OR covered in blood with a look on his face that was impossible to read. He had a piece of paper in one hand, and Stan's fez in the other hand,


	7. Chapter 7

Stan was the first one to stand up, each step he took towards the surgeon felt like it weighed a ton. Deep in his heart he knew what had happened, but there had to be an ounce of hope for a miracle. "What happened in there doc?"

By this time Dipper and Ford had taken their place beside Stan. The surgeon looked down at his feet, unable to even look the family in the eye. "She fought the whole time, we put her through heck trying to save her….she is still alive, but it's only because she is hooked up to a machine breathing for her. I know this is an impossible thing to ask, but there is absolutely no brain activity in her head. I need your permission to turn off the machine and allow her body to join her spirit,"

Dipper fell to his knees in a full panic attack. Ford bent down next to him and began rubbing his back, while demonstrating healthy breathing (he had learned how to deal with anxiety attacks from Fiddleford during their years as partners). Stan just had the heartbreaking expression on his face, "can…can we see her first?" he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The surgeon nodded, "of course, but before you do she wanted you to have this," he said handing Stan back his fez, and revealing what was written on the piece of paper. "We had to help her write it, but she insisted that she have this written out before we put her under,".

Stan took the paper and began reading. He noticed that each part of the letter was addressed to one of them. He started his way down and read the whole thing.

 _Hey guys,_

 _I'm sorry if you're reading this, because it means I am not able to say these things in person. I'll start by saying I love all of you guys so much! I know that I haven't really shown my love in the best way lately, but please believe me every decision I made was out of love for you guys. There are some things I need you each to know in case I am not able to say them in person._

 _Dipper;_

 _Bro I don't know where to start. I know you must think that I am the worst sister on the face of the earth. To be fair after how I have acted this summer I kind of deserve the title of worst sister in the world. You literally sacrificed so much for me, and I rarely acknowledged it, and worst of all in return I tried to keep you from becoming the best you that you can be. I don't know what to do besides ask for your forgiveness, and to give you permission (actually this is more of an order) for you to become the best you that you can be. I don't know how, but I know that your mind has the potential to change the world for the better. Never accept less than what you are worth, whether in your professional life, love life, or even when picking your life long friends._

 _I am sorry I won't be physically around to grow old with you like we planned, but know that I will always be your sister and best friend. Remember to take a break every now and again and just look around and appreciate how beautiful life can be. Hold those you care about close to you, and remember to expand your love as you expand your mind. You are an amazing person Dipper Pines, and if I had to have a twin I couldn't have asked for a better one._

 _Grunkle Stan;_

 _It's tough to know where to start with you too Grunkle Stan, when I first met you off the bus from California I won't lie I was a little scared. I mean mom and dad had promised us that you were a really nice man, but you seemed so gruff (and no offense but your smell didn't help matters). As the summer went by I feel like not only did I become more comfortable with you, but you became more comfortable with me. I appreciate all the late night cups of hot chocolate and the ducktective marathons. You didn't have to do those things with me, but you did anyways, and in doing so you became like a second dad to me. I know lots of people think you are a conman and not a very good role model, but for what it's worth I think you are a great role model, and I am proud to be your partner in crime._

 _I know things between you and Ford are tricky, and that he really hurt your feelings, but I still think you should forgive him. He is your brother, and I know as much as you don't like to show affection that you really do care about him. You shouldn't let life pass by without trying to mend that relationship. It will take a lot of work for both of you, but I think the rewards are well worth it._

 _Grunkle Ford;_

 _I won't lie Grunkle Ford, your part of the letter was the hardest part to write. I never got to know you very well, and I am sorry about that I know that it was my loss. I did love you though. I know that bringing you here was a risk to everyone, and in the end you were 100 percent right about the danger, but I still think it was worth it. That's the tricky thing about love. It is one of the riskiest, but most worthwhile things you will ever do._

 _I shouldn't ask you to work less, because I know when you work you are trying to help other people, but sometimes you can help people just as much by loving them. I know that after all the years you spent away it must be hard and scary to try to relate to other people, but there are people who want you to love them. I think these people's lives would be improved by having you love them back._

 _I am so sorry for what I did to Gravity Falls. I hope that in a small way this makes it up to the people. I love you all to pluto and back, and I promise if there is any way for me to get a message from heaven I will make sure I send them to you often._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mabel_

By the time they finished reading what she had written each and every one of them were in tears (even Ford). The surgeon stood there patiently allowing their tears to fall (even quietly shedding a few himself). Finally Stan took a deep breath and looked at the surgeon, "Alright doc, take us to say goodbye,"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's been a few chapters since I gave y'all an update. I am so excited you guys like the story so far! When I finish this story I have some happier stories planned out, but I am still not quite done with the story! I also found out today that there is a lot of people who love Ford and Mabel bonding and while this story won't exactly do that I do have a somewhat sweet moment planned for this chapter, even though it's probably the saddest chapter so far:( Enjoy you guys!

The surgeon led the three of them down a hallway that seemed to go for miles. They didn't speak to each other or even look at each other as they walked in total silence. When they finally reached Mabel's room the surgeon stopped at the door, "I'll leave you all alone as you say goodbye, please take all the time you need," he said looking at his feet.

Ford cleared his throat, "Stanley you and Dipper go on in, I would prefer to wait out here," he said with a voice that was oddly empty of emotions.

Stan and Dipper glared at him with looks of judgment and disgust as they prepared to walk into Mabel's room. Who did Ford think he was to not go say goodbye to Mabel? Was he so full of himself that he still thought a twelve-year-old girl deserved to die for a mistake? Dipper suddenly began to wonder about the type of man he had allowed to become his idol.

Stan placed a gentle put strong hand on his great-nephew's shoulder as he lead him to his sister's room. When they entered the tiny room their eyes immediately fixated on Mabel. She was covered with gashes and bruises and was such a far cry from her naturally beautiful and spunky self, as she lay there lifeless, with only the sound of the heart monitor as noise.

Stan and Dipper looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them really had an idea on what to do or where to start. Nothing in life could prepare them for saying goodbye to a young girl with so much life ahead of her. Stan took a seat in the chair beside the bed and held Mabel's hand, while Dipper leaned over the side rail of her bed holding her other hand.

Dipper took a deep and shaky breath before he started to speak, "Hey sis, How's it going? I'm not doing so hot either. I…. I love you so much Mabel…. I _need_ you so much…. It shouldn't end this way Mabel…. You don't deserve to die…this is _my fault_ Mabel, if only I had thought about you…. I should have talked things out with you; you're my best friend in the world…. You always will be…and…and everything I do for the rest of my life will be to make you proud…. I just hope when my time comes and I cross that veil and join you on whatever the heck waits for us on the other side that I'll have done enough…" Dipper couldn't say anymore through his tears, and he finally broke down into his Grunkle's arms.

Stan held on to him for dear life. He silently wished that he could hold Dipper forever. He wished he could just keep the boy in his arms, shielded from all the horrible things in the world. Keep him safe and protected in a way that he couldn't protect Mabel. Stan began to gently rock back in forth while rubbing Dipper's back. It was how he was always comforted Mabel when she was sad or scared or had a nightmare, now he was doing the same for her brother, only he was comforting him from a real life nightmare.

The two of them stayed like this until Dipper had calmed down enough to get up from Stan's lap and allow his Grunkle to pass on his parting words. "Hi sweetie….I just want you to know I am so proud of you for fighting like you did, but you deserve to be at peace. You don't deserve to stay in pain like this….I….I know I'm not good with stuff like this, but….I really do love you Mabel. I love both of you kids, but you will always hold a special place in this old man's heart…Remember how people always compared the two of us? Sayin we were exactly alike? Well they were wrong pumpkin….You are so much better than me…You always were….I….I take inspiration from you kid. I just hope one day I can be half the person you were….you'll always be my pumpkin," he said as he bent down and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

After a few more tears were shed, the pair felt as prepared as ever to let her go. They walked outside to get the surgeon, but before the surgeon could enter to pull the plug they were all in for a surprise. "I…I would actually like to be the one who goes in and pulls the plug….I…I have my doctorate degree, so I'm quite qualified to do it correctly," Ford said boldly.

Dipper and Stan gave Ford a confused look through their tears, but both decided that this was Ford's way of grieving. In a way they were relieved that in Mabel's final moments it would be someone she knew who would help her transition from this life to the next life.

Ford walked into the room, and his eyes instantly filled with tears. He glared at Mabel and what Bill had done to this young girl, what _he_ had done to Mabel. He knew that she understood what she was doing when she told Ford to erase him, but it didn't make it any less heartbreaking. Not helping was the fact that their final conversation was such a cold and cruel one. Ford had never hated himself more, and he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself.

He sat down on the chair that Stanley had sat in moments before and picked up where he had left off holding her hand in his six-finger grip. He took a deep breath and began to speak, "Hello there Mabel….umm I'm sorry for the hand you've been dealt….I wish there was another way around this. I truly do," Ford was surprised that his voice was beginning to crack. "I hope that you know I never meant it when I said I hated you….I was angry and said things I wish I could take back, but I can't. I don't hate you though, quite the contrary in fact. Remember how you were the first one to greet me when I entered out of the portal? I never told you, but it made me feel welcome and I…appreciate it. This whole situation has just been so stressful Mabel, and I should have taken more breaks…taken you up on your offers to spend time together, because now that it's over and I know….what I'm losing….I am just so sorry that I missed truly knowing you. Please rest knowing that none of us harbor any ill feelings towards you; there is nothing to be sorry for. You saved all of us by just being yourself and you…. you're my hero for it Mabel," Ford finally broke down for the first time in forever and sobbed openly as he leaned in over Mabel's body. He clung to it for dear life all the while sobbing like a child.

Stan and Dipper had been watching from the window on the door and quietly entered the room. Dipper and Stan stood on both sides of Ford, each of them putting one hand on Ford's back. Suddenly Ford realized that he didn't have to go through this loss alone, and that there would be no shame in leaning on these people and working through this together. Ford knew that it would be difficult learning to truly relate to his family, but looking down at Mabel he figured that if she was willing to lay down her life to give him this chance it was worth a try. Finally Ford took a deep breath and with Dipper and Stan each holding one of Mabel's hands he gave her hair one last stroke and gently removed her breathing mask, and she quietly slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey friends! I am sorry a billion times over! Things got really crazy this summer, and I stopped writing! I am back with a vengeance now! I hope you guys like my latest chapter! I worked really hard to make it a good one for you guys! I am not sure how much longer this story will be, so feel free to leave thoughts in your reviews and such to maybe help me along! Thanks so much for the support and enjoy!

After Mabel died a deep cloud of sadness was cast upon the town of Gravity Falls. Bill may have been defeated, but life in that town would never go back to normal without the ray of illuminating sunshine that was Mabel Pines. No one really spoke, and all of the members of the town stayed in a perpetual state of grief, constantly wearing black with deep frowns on their faces and an overwhelming sadness in their hearts.

Hit hardest was of course the Mystery Shack crew. Wendy and Soos stayed at the shop constantly, but neither of them really worked. Something in them just wanted to stay. Here they felt comfortable working through their grief, because even if no one was talking to each other, if for no other reason then the fact that everyone else inside those walls felt the same way.

Dipper retreated to his attic room, constantly flipping through Ford's journals and any other book on the supernatural he could find. He was secretly hoping to find some way to return Mabel to the plane of the living, but deep down he knew that she was gone….and no amount of research or science could bring her back.

Ford and Stan shut each other out in their respective offices. They both knew that Mabel would want them to talk things out, and find a way to mend their broken relationship. The truth of the matter, however was that they weren't even sure where to start.

When Mabel's parents heard the news they were heartbroken Stan had not told them the particulars, partially because he was sure they wouldn't believe him. He had just told that it had been a horrible accident, which wasn't entirely a lie…..everything that happened could basically be chopped down to a heartbreaking accident. Needless to say, they were less than pleased, especially with Dipper insisting that he stay in Gravity Falls, but after talking with their surviving child and looking through Mabel's scrapbook of memories they agreed that it would be what she would want.

On what was supposed to be Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday the whole town came together to give their young heroine a proper send off. The day was grey and miserable, a perfect symbol for the feeling of grief that carried through the entire town. A very light drizzle covered the mourners in the outdoor service (in life one of Mabel's greatest joys was exploring the outdoor wooded area of Gravity Falls so it only seemed right that the service honoring her life would take place surrounded by the tall pine trees that she adored so much). Mourners all wore black and carried dark black umbrellas to shield them from the rain, however nothing could shield their faces from the tears that soaked their faces as they began their most painful goodbye.

One by one mourners approached the casket that was far too small to exist in any fair and just world, and peered at the young girl lying inside it. She was being buried in her beloved shooting star sweater, and purple skirt combo. Her hair was held together by a simple headband and in her hair was a single white rose. Stan, Ford, Dipper, and her parents stood to the side greeting the mourners with half hearted handshakes and words of gratitude. Not surprisingly Ford was the most distant of all throughout the ordeal, about halfway through the visitation he excused himself to get a drink of water and did not return until the actual funeral service was about to begin.

The town's local preacher spoke for a short while about the shortness of life and had begun speaking of God's divine plan for everyone when Stan stood up so quickly that his chair flipped over. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT SOME ALL MIGHTY BEING DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE TOTALLY FAIR TO RIP A YOUNG GIRL AWAY FROM HER FAMILY? TO TAKE HER BEFORE SHE HAD A CHANCE TO ACCOMPLISH ANY OF HER GOALS AND DREAMS? THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A GOD WORTHY OF WORSHIP THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MONSTER!"

Everyone in attendance looked at Stan with a mixture of shock and sadness. Stan stood frozen for a long moment before it all became too much for him to handle, and he had no other option but to do what he had done all his life and run as fast as his legs would carry him.

Ford and Dipper both stood with the intention of going after him, but Dipper's parents put a hand on their son's shoulders. They somehow knew that this was a battle that could only be won by Stan's brother. There are just some things that Dipper needed to be shielded from; despite his amazing maturity this was something Stan and Ford needed to work out between themselves.

Ford ran as quickly as he could through the now muddy grounds beside the cemetery. It struck him that he was doing something he should have done a long time ago. He was running to comfort his brother, twin, and best friend. He couldn't help but imagine how different both of their lives might have been if he had only rushed to Stan's side earlier. What if he had shown this sense of urgency when he saw how upset Stan was after he was offered that fancy science scholarship? Or when he was faced with being separated from his brother? Or when they had fought right before he was sucked into the portal? Or even the night Stan had finally gotten him back? Looking back Ford realized just how many times he had abandoned Stan when he needed him most, and the thought was almost more than Ford could handle. He decided right then and there that from this moment on no matter how difficult life became or how hard or scary things got he would never run away from his brother ever again.

Ford finally caught up to Stan as he lay under a large pine tree sobbing uncontrollably. Ford had to admit he was afraid; all his life he had always seen Stan as the strong one. He had _never_ known his brother to surrender so much to his feelings that he lost control. That was always something Stan Pines took great pride in, his ability to maintain control. It had always been a trait that Ford had admired from a distance, but yet here his brother was completely broken as if he would never be fixed again. Ford had made a vow to be there for his brother, however, and he would be dammed if he allowed his own fear to keep him from doing that. He cleared his throat, "Stanley?" he asked mustering up all the compassion and genuineness he could.

Stan looked up at his brother through eyes flooded with tears. He was ashamed that his brother had to see him like this, but he wasn't ashamed of the emotions. They came from a real place of hurt and pain, and he had no intention of hiding it. He was honestly worn out from having to always put on a tough guy act. The young girl he was supposed to be responsible for would never grow old, and a large part of it was his fault. He wouldn't pretend to be ok with that. After catching his breath and controlling his tears long enough he finally let the words he had held in his heart since the incident slip out, "it should have been me sixer…."


	10. Chapter 10

For one of the few times in his life Ford Pines had no idea what to say. He instead opted to do something that he admittedly wasn't very good at and decided to try to listen as he sat by his brother's side.

"Dad was right about me all this time….I am worthless, all my life all I've ever wanted was to accomplish something great….be seen as someone amazing and talented….like you always were," he looked at Ford with tears in his eyes, and Ford could see a hurt that had been building up for a lifetime.

"With those kids….I finally thought I had done just that. I mean that night in the basement….Mabel put all of her trust in me, she had no logical reason to, all she had was gut instinct, and her gut told her I was worth something….I was worth her trust….Now look where it's got her. I not only ended her life, but I ruined Dipper's and her parents lives forever," Stan said as he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Ford silently sat by his brother's side, trying to think of a way to soothe him. He knew there was no magic words or scientific formula to make this all better, but he knew the best place to start.

"I'm sorry Stanley…." He said quietly.

Stan looked at him in disbelief, Ford was almost as stubborn as him when it came to admitting guilt, especially in cases like these.

"I'm sorry for everything….I'm sorry I didn't listen more, sorry I allowed dad to throw you out, sorry _I_ threw you out, sorry that I only wanted to reunite with you for my own selfish gain, sorry I never thanked you for all the work you put into bringing me here, sorry I never pointed out all the things about you I admired, sorry I only saw your faults…..if I had only treated you differently everything would have worked out for the better, for that I bare the bulk of the blame for this entire mess," Ford said as tears flowed down his face.

Stan had to admit it soothed him slightly to finally hear Ford say those words. It did little to ease his guilt, but it gave him the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe healing wouldn't be impossible.

"so we are both sorry….and we are both miserable, now what?" Stan whispered as he lifted his tear filled eyes towards the sky.

"I honestly don't know, but maybe we can try to figure it out day by day….together?" Ford whispered as he looked at Stan and without a word opened his coat pocket to reveal that picture of the two of them shirtless and young on the beach with their dream boat. Showing that after all that time Stan had been what was closest to his heart.

The two of them managed a small smile through their tears.

Over the next several weeks their grief seemed to only grow. Dipper's parents had been less than pleased with their last surviving child pleading to remain in Gravity Falls, but after lots of assurance from Stan and Ford that Dipper would be put in no harm they had finally relented. It hadn't been easy for them, but considering how close he and Mabel were they knew in their hearts that the only place their son would have any hope in recovering from his grief was in Gravity Falls.

Ford had tried to continue on with his planned apprenticeship with Dipper like they had planned, but Dipper's heart simply wasn't in it. After nearly causing an accident with some chemicals Ford unfortunately decided that the boy would be a danger to himself if he continued in his current state.

"Look Dipper….son….maybe it would be best for you to be with your parents right now," Ford had said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! MABEL….MABEL'S HERE! SHE….SHE WANTS ME TO STAY! I CAN'T LET HER DOWN AGAIN!" Dipper had said as tears built up in his eyes.

"Dipper….she's gone," Ford whispered trying to hide the wavering of his voice.

"I told her she should have pressed that damn button but she didn't listen to me!" Dipper shouted overcome with every painful emotion out there and having no clue what to do with it. His eyes clouded with darkness and he ran out of the lab before Ford could stop him.

Ford sighed deeply. He glanced around his lab, which was filled with everything he had poured his life into. Looking around it finally hit him like a freight train how _worthless_ all of it was. He had always thought that his pursuit of scientific knowledge made him a better man than his brother, but just the opposite was true. His pursuit of knowledge had ultimately broken his family beyond repair. Deep down Ford knew that the love of a family was worth more than all of this stuff he had poured his life into, but now in his twilight years, and with so much pain and brokenness he felt like he would never know true worth.

Dipper rushed right past Stan upstairs and retreated to the lonely attic room he shared so many long summer nights with his sister. He threw himself on his bed and sobbed. He had cried almost non-stop since losing his sister. He felt like the better half of him was permanently missing and all that remained where the joyful and fun loving part of him used to dwell was all consuming darkness.

"Well Mabel….I'm here in Gravity Falls working with my idol without you and I'm miserable, so I guess you were right about that too….happy now?" he whispered into his pillow knowing that it would be met with silence.

"Not really….not at all," a familiar lispy voice answered back.

Dipper buried his face deeper into his pillow. He hadn't been eating or sleeping these past few weeks, so he knew that his grief had finally driven him completely mad. That is, until he felt a hand on his back.

He slowly looked up to find the person that up until a few weeks ago he had seen every day of his entire life.

"Mabel?" Dipper whispered as his eyes widened in utter disbelief.

"Hey bro-bro," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

It was indeed Mabel, but at the same time it wasn't. The figure had Mabel's hair, eyes, braces on her teeth, and even a shooting star sweater, but the figure also wasn't a human. It was floating and had a glowing aura around her.

It was only when Dipper attempted to embrace the girl in a tight hug that he realized he phased right through her.

"Mabel….are you?" Dipper asked still stunned, but thinking he was beginning to piece everything together.

"Yep….dad always said I was his little angel…." Mabel said with that classic giggle.

"I've missed you so much," it was all Dipper could manage as tears flowed down his face.

"I miss you too bro-bro…." Mabel had tears in her eyes and she glanced towards the floor unable to look Dipper in the eye as she said the next part, "I wish I could stay…."

"You mean….you can't?" Dipper thought he knew that deep down too, but had hoped to be wrong.

Mabel shook her head sadly, "I have unfinished business down here, but then…I have to go back….it's the only way my soul can rest in peace," she quietly admitted.

"How can I help you?" Dipper asked pleading. He already blamed himself for all of this, he figured the least he could do was give his sister the power to be at peace. No one deserved peace more than her.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Dipper….the truth is that weirdmaggedon was my fault…..I know you're gonna say it's not, but you would be wrong. I was the one that freed Bill, because….because I was selfish," she confessed looking ashamed.

"Mabel….no…." Dipper started.

"Bro….it's ok….I made a mistake….I was afraid and lonely and didn't know what I was doing but….in a way I did know what I was doing….remember how the night Ford came through the portal and I promised you not to get stupid?" Mabel asked gently.

Dipper managed a nod.

"Well…turns out I was the stupid one….I was just jealous cause….cause Ford saw something special in you….I felt left out," Mabel began to have tears fill her eyes. "but the truth is….he was right to pick you for that apprenticeship, because you _are_ special Dipper. You have talents and skills I could only dream of having, and you always motivated me….it wasn't right of me to not do the same for you. I just felt….stupid," she confessed.

"Your not stupid," Dipper assured as his voice cracked.

"I know, but I'm also not smart in the ways you are Dipper. You have a mind that could change the world just like Grunkle Ford," Mabel gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't need my permission to do anything, because even though we are twins you are your own person, so instead of asking permission I am ordering you to stay here and be the best Dipper Pines you can be," Mabel said.

"How can I possibly be my best without you?" Dipper said as he continued to sob.

"Dipper, I'll always be with you," Mabel assured.

"You're my hero Mabel," Dipper confessed.

"and your mine Dipper," Mabel said.

"so….now that you and I have cleared the air I guess you have to leave now?" Dipper asked heartbroken.

Mabel smiled at him, "I actually have two more people to take care of first I was hoping you could help me ….you are the smart one, and you're my mystery twin after all," she said as she held out her fist which even though Dipper couldn't physically touch he bumped.


	11. Chapter 11

"so….where do we start?" Dipper had become a lot more open minded to the unusual since the start of the summer, but seeing his sister as a ghost who says she can't enter eternal peace until she finds a way to bring two old men who had been parted all their lives was pushing even him.

"As much as I want to give Grunkle Stan a big ghost hug, I think we should start with Grunkle Ford….he seems like the type who will believe as soon as he sees, besides I know Grunkle Stan better than just about anyone, and I know that he's a little hardheaded," Mabel responded.

"A little?" Dipper chided, if this was going to be the last great adventure with his sibling he wanted to enjoy squeezing each moment with her with joy and laughter.

Ford was down in his lab, sitting among the tubes and data that had been his life's work, wondering what if any worth it truly had now.

"Hi Grunkle Ford!" a spunky voice that Ford felt he would never hear again shouted. At first Ford was sure he was just hallucinating, until he turned his head towards where the sound was coming.

"MABEL!" Ford shouted. He was in complete and utter shock, he looked like he was about to faint after seeing a literal ghost, but Dipper was there to catch him.

When Ford had calmed down a little he tried to embrace the girl, but he came to Dipper's heartbreaking realization that he could no longer actually touch her.

"You know Grunkle Ford, I may not be physically here anymore, but there are lots of people still here that love you a whole lot," Mabel started.

"Mabel….Mabel….I've ruined everything, this is all my fault I-" Ford couldn't even get coherent thoughts out of his mouth through the tears.

"No Grunkle Ford, it was my fault….I should have just stayed out of the way like you wanted, everyone would have been safe if I had only listened," Mabel whispered as her own tears began to fall.

"Oh sweetheart….if I had only listened to you….tried to get to know you, then you would have understood….and now because of me….I will never have the chance," Ford said as the tears fell faster as he realized the true gravity of what his isolated personality had cost him.

"You know Grunkle Ford, it may be too late to get to know me, but there is someone still here who is actually a lot like me, and I know that he wants to get to know you again more than anything in the whole wide world," Mabel gently coaxed.

Ford smiled through his tears. He knew that as smart as he thought he was, that the girl had things figured out he could never comprehend.

Stan was sitting in his old armchair in the living room, staring sadly at a photo of he and Mabel fishing from the start of the summer. He had tears spilling down his face, thinking that he was alone and could let his wall of grief crumble, until he heard a gentle voice.

"Don't cry Grunkle Stan,"

Much like Ford at first Stan simply thought he was hallucinating. It couldn't be….could it?

He looked up to not only see the ghost form of his beloved Mabel, but also Ford and Dipper.

Instead of nearly fainting Stan simply tried wiping his eyes, certain that if he could just clear his eyes the three forms would disappear and he would just be alone again…..there was no such luck.

"Mabel….pumpkin? Is it really you?" Stan whispered as he reached his hand out to stroke her face. He hated himself for allowing his hopes to raise, but he thought that maybe just maybe Ford had managed to do the impossible and bring the dead back. When his hand simply faded through the heartbreak sunk in.

"It's me Grunkle Stan, but not really….it's complicated," Mabel admitted defeatedly.

"Please don't be sad Grunkle Stan….I'm not in any pain," she assured.

"I'm so sorry Mabel…." Was all that Stan could managed.

"I forgive you Grunkle Stan, and I'm sorry too, but I'm not the only one who's sorry," she said as she glanced at her Grunkle Ford.

"I'm sorry too Stanley-" Ford said sincerely.

Stan looked at his brother with a strange mix of relief for finally hearing the words from his brother, but also heartbreak as it dawned him that Mabel's sacrifice was a permanent one.

"You know Grunkle Stan….Just because my life is ending doesn't mean that yours should too….then what would I have died for? I was selfish when I made my deal with Bill, but now you and Ford and Dipper have a chance to really live,"

She turned so she was facing her whole family, "there were times this summer when I acted selfishly towards all of you, and….and for that I'm truly sorry, but maybe through….maybe through my death some good can come out of it for all of you," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't feel like there will be any good in my life without you sis," Dipper whispered as tears flowed from his own face. Stan and Ford nodded an affirmative.

Mabel smiled sadly at all of them, "I will never fully leave you guys….every time you allow yourselves to laugh too loud, or do something silly, or see a shooting star, I'll be there, and hey as long as we stay a family we can survive anything…right?" she asked pleadingly.

The three Pines men looked at each other and then at the beautiful girl who they knew had fulfilled her purpose, tragic as it was. They slowly began to smile at each other and welcome healing, not just for their own sake, but for the sake of the girl who had finally come through with a truly selfless act to permanently glue together what seemed beyond broken.

"PINES PINES PINES!" They chanted with tears flowing down their faces as the girl slowly faded away.

Of course healing wasn't instant, but Mabel was right. They were slowly able to rebuild their lives knowing that her spirit was a breath and a shooting star away.


End file.
